Mi nombre es
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Estar solo no es fácil y sin un corazón que lata cerca del tuyo, es mejor ser solo errante. Yaoi, Mpreg, AU, Ooc y creo que son todas las advertencias jejejeje
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto solo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro y el fic está basado en el Manga _**Mauri to Ryuu**_ de sensei **Moto Haruhira**.

 _ **Los dioses errantes**_

 _ **Que viajan por todo el mundo,**_

 _ **Para que su bendición llegue**_

 _ **A todos los rincones… Se han enamorado.**_

 _Fragmento del Manga._

 **Mi nombre es…**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

 _ **Este soy yo para siempre…**_

 _ **Uno de los perdidos…**_

 _ **El único sin un nombre…**_

 _ **Sin un corazón honesto como compañía.**_

 _Fragmento de la canción_ _ **Nemo**_ _de_ _ **Nightwish**_ _._

Konoha se veía desolado, de ser un pueblo alegre y con gente trabajadora, se había convertido en un lugar casi fantasmal. Los habitantes -desde esa tarde solo varones-, miraban como la carreta –que llevaba a las últimas mujeres– dejaba el lugar.

Un grupo de mayores se reunieron y los más jóvenes vieron con desesperanza como estos cuchichiaban…

Shikamaru volteó a ver a sus congéneres y negó moviendo la cabeza, al notar entre ellos a cierto rubio revoltoso, que por desgracias era huérfano…

El chico de coleta no pudo ir con el menor, pues fue llamado por su padre, al que se le notaba lo enojado y es que solo otro Nara podría notar esto, en otro de su clan.

Shikaku llamó a su hijo Shikamaru, alejándose veloz del lugar. Lo que alguno de los varones adultos comentaban, no era ni remotamente de su agrado y se opuso apoyado por sus amigos, sin embargo sabía -muy a su pesar- que deberían de estar vigilando que esos remedos de humanos, no hiciese su voluntad ¡¿y cómo permitirlo?! Pues lo que esos pretendían, después de que ninguna mujer quedara en el pueblo, usar para su fines a algún jovencito… ¡Eso era un crimen! se gritó mentalmente el Nara.

Cada cierto tiempo el Señor feudal exigía que le llevaran mujeres al castillo para su servicio, sin embargo rara vez regresaban y si lo hacían, era como cadáveres.

000

En cuanto vio que los otros aldeanos se separaron dirigiéndose a sus labores, el rubio llamado Naruto suspiró abatido y se encaminó al rió. Ahí colocó una caña echa por él y esperó…

Por su mente joven pasaban las cosas como si supiese por las miradas que recibió de algunos adultos que –de nuevo– por su condición de huérfano sería el más afectado por todo lo que pasaba. Los ojos azules del rubio miraron en dirección al camino que llevaba al castillo y una idea –alocada– cruzó por su mente…

000

Esa misma noche tomando solo un cuchillo; Naruto salió del pueblo, nadie lo buscaría y él deseaba ayudar en algo a la gente y a sí mismo.

Caminó toda la noche hasta que el cansancio y sueño lo hicieron detenerse y buscar donde pernoctar.

000

Era medio día, cuando el rubio se despertó de su letargo y asombrándose por lo tarde que era al ver la posición el sol, apresuró su paso, tenía hasta el anochecer de ese día para llegar al castillo del Señor Feudal.

El rubio avanzó, solo bebiendo agua y llevándose algo de pescado seco a la boca; caminaba sin parar y cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, vio la figura del castillo alzándose en una colina; lo había logrado.

Naruto no tenía un plan, mas creyó que si era muy precavido podría entrar en el castillo y rescatar a alguna de las mujeres de la aldea.

Más la suerte no estaba del lado del jovencito de ojos azules y fue descubierto casi de inmediato por los guardias, por lo que con el castigo recibido y aun sintiendo el dolor de este, fue echado del lugar.

Lo que restó de la noche, Naruto buscó un lugar donde curar sus heridas y descansar un poco, sintiéndose agradecido de seguir con vida.

000

Sobrevolar por el cielo limpio de día, era uno de sus mayores placeres, sin embargo no era todo lo que el Dios Dragón Sasuke, buscaba o debía hacer. Su deber era cuidar que los lugares y seres vivos recibieran sus bendiciones. Pero al ver ese templo, en esa zona, pensó que era hora de descansar y observar a los habitantes.

El sol caía ya, por lo que _Kami-Sama_ Sasuke, optó por descansar y ya vería en algún momento de la tarde, quien _lo descubriría_ ; una sonrisa de lado, apareció en su facciones dragoniles al suponer eso.

000

Por la tarde del tercer día; el rubio vio de nuevo su aldea y entró en ella, solo para sentir como un grupo de hombres mayores lo agarraban, alzaban y llevaba a una de las casas. Sus ropas fueron arrancadas y sintió las manos de esos tipos tocarlo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los malhechores se giraron molestos a ver quien los interrumpía. Un asustado y sudoroso anciano gritó…

–¡Es un dios! ¡Un dragón, ha llegado a estas tierras!

Los hombres se miraron y aun sin creer, cuestionaron…

–¿Estás seguro Sarutobi?

El viejo asintió y a regañadientes los hombres dejaron _su diversión_ saliendo del lugar y siguiendo a Sarutobi que los guiaba a donde había visto a la magnífica deidad.

El anciano agradeció que se diera ese suceso maravilloso, pues solo de ese modo pudo salvar –por esa vez– a Naruto.

La gente llegó hasta donde el pequeño templo se alzaba sobre una colina y conservando distancia segura, observaron la enorme figura. El Dios sintió que lo observaba y alzó la cabeza mirando en dirección de los aldeanos.

 _¡Soy Kami-Sama Sasuke y exijo un sacrificio… una doncella. Tráiganla y recibirán mis bendiciones!_

Los aldeanos asintieron asustados y asombrados al mismo tiempo. Luego bajaron corriendo la colina hasta que ya el templo no se veía.

Los adultos se reunieron de nuevo al llegar al pueblo y ahí con o sin la aceptación de todos, se llegó a lo que todo mundo imaginaba…

000

Sasuke se removió y se estiró divertido; ese lugar la parecía tranquilo, puede que si el sacrificio era digno, por fin pudiese dejar de peregrinar; esos pensamientos serenos danzaban por su mente, cuando vio que una figura se acercaba…

 _-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Yo pedí una doncella!_

Exclamó el dragón color ébano…

–¡Exijo un cambio!

La voz del recién llegado se dejó oír, en calma, pero segura.

–¡No me iré, _ttebayo_!

…

Regreso con este _fic_ , que es adaptación y algunos se preguntaran ¿Por qué?

La verdad ya no hay inspiración para mí en la historia original de Naruto, para poder escribir.

Espero que les guste o por lo menos les entretenga un poco. Como siempre los invito a leer el manga. Deseo usar todos los capítulos de este, mas prefiero no prometer nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

El jovencito era rubio y portaba ropas simples, su rostro no se notaba del todo, pues unos rudimentarios vendajes cubrían sus mejillas.

El dragón se levantó y encaró al descarado chiquillo:

–Les dije que enviaran a una doncella, no a un mocoso desaliñado como tú. Vete y que te sustituya una mujer.

–No. –se negó de nuevo Naruto.

–¡Vete!

–En el pueblo no hay una sola mujer, por eso he venido yo. –Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Naruto se armó de valor y explicó– En el pueblo no hay mujeres y que un Dios errante se detuviera aquí… ha sido maravilloso. Por favor compadézcase y acépteme.

El dragón observó detenidamente al joven rubio y notó como este, si bien parecía temer por su destino, no flaqueaba exponiendo los hechos. El Dios lo pensó un poco y quiso probar el valor del pequeño humano.

–Me pides que te acepte como sacrificio, más estás temblando. Solo eres un niño. –El rubio no respondió, pero tampoco se movió de su lugar. Sasuke siguió– La verdad no te creo, porque si hay solo hombres en tu aldea ¿cómo es que se… satisfacen…?

El rubio pareció avergonzarse, mas respondió.

–Ellos me usarían a mí, pues no hay nadie que se oponga.

Sasuke comprendió que _su sacrificio_ no tenía familia. El dios dragón se rascó una oreja y decidió…

–Bien, vamos…

Naruto aun asustado preguntó:

–¿Me desvisto?

–¿Para qué? Hace frio.

–¿No quiere comerme ya?

Sasuke casi rió divertido, mas vio la sinceridad de la pregunta, en esos ojos azules y pensó…

… _Después de todo tiene unos bellos ojos…_

Agarró con el hocico a Naruto y este creyó que su fin ya estaba llegando, más cuando sintió que era alzado cual cachorro y lanzado dentro del templo, se preguntó _¿Qué sucedía?_ Y el dragón respondió a su pregunta no hecha…

–No voy a comerte, solo quería tener a alguien que me acompañe.

Naruto miró a la enorme figura y por única vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió sonreír con esperanza. Se acomodó en el suelo caliente del templo y esperó a ver que deseaba _Kami-Sama_.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor y notó que si bien en ese lugar se notaba algo de belleza, también las condiciones naturales no eran las mejores.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Naruto.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír de lado, el nombre era algo gracioso y le agradaba.

–Y dime… Naruto ¿desde cuando no hay una buena cosecha por estos lugares?

El rubio suspiró desalentado al contestar:

–Desde hace mucho tiempo…

El dragón ya no preguntó más en ese momento.

Desde ese día comenzó su vida en compañía y Sasuke se divertía con las travesuras del rubio jovencito. De ese modo comieron, conversaron y pasearon juntos.

Naruto buscaba y como siempre le llevaba algún presente al Dios, que muy agradecido lo recibía, si no eran pescados, eran frutas silvestres o incluso alguna flor. Aunque lo que amaba comer el Dios eran tomates, sin embargo no había mucha cosecha de eso.

Sasuke poco a poco fue conociendo y notando, sin poder negarlo, que el rubio de ojos azules era un jovencito amable y de buen corazón.

En una ocasión el chico, sintiendo la protección y amabilidad de Sasuke _Kami–Sama_ , y como se sentía feliz con él, como nunca antes lo había sido, pidió:

– _Kami-Sama_... ¿podría llevar la felicidad a la gente del pueblo?

Sasuke vio esa inocente mirada azul posada en él, y supo que de Naruto ya no podría separarse, nunca.

–En un principio creí que me devoraría, pero… ahora estar con usted es como un sueño hecho realidad. Por eso quiero compartir esto con los demás.

–Está bien.

Aceptó el gran dragón ébano.

000

Las estaciones avanzaron y con ello, los sentimientos que crecieron entre esos dos. Sasuke permitía que el rubio saliera al bosque solo, ya sea a recoger leña o a buscar lo que deseaba, mas esto lo hacía porque tenía el don de la _visión_ y si bien el rubio no estaba frente a sus ojos, si lo _vigilaba_ con su pensamiento.

Por eso una tarde en la que el de ojos azules salió al bosque y Sasuke lo vigilaba, este vio…

Un grupo de hombres rodearon al blondo con pocas sanas intenciones. Lo agarraron de las ropas y lo tiraron al piso y ahí se las estaban quitando.

–¡No, no lo hagan! –se defendía el jovencito.

Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo soportar y salió veloz al lugar donde estaba sucediendo la tropelía. El rugido que lanzó para detenerlos…

–¡No toquen a Naruto!

Hizo volar a todos los presente a excepción del rubio, a quien el Dios detuvo con su cola.

–¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡No los perdonaré! ¡Los maldeciré hasta que sus generaciones desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra!

El rubio se acercó al dios y trató de calmarlo:

–Por favor _Kami-sama_ , perdóneles…

Sasuke rugió colérico:

–¡No me toques! –Estaba muy enojado y aun no podía creer que Naruto pidiera por esa gente– ¡¿Acaso no ves lo que querían hacerte?! ¡Y aun así ruegas por sus patéticas vidas! ¡Los mataré! ¡¿Quien tocó a Naruto?! ¡¿Quién fue?!

Naruto al ver que el dios lo ignoraba y estaba a punto de matar a los aldeanos, se sintió angustiado, sin embargo lo que hizo que terminara por derramar abundantes lágrimas, fue que el Dragón lo hubiese rechazado; por eso acercándose mansamente tomó con sus pequeñas manos la garra de Sasuke y rogó…

–Por favor _Kami-Sama_ … se lo ruego… –pidió entre lloros– no los asesine.

Sasuke vio esos ojos azules anegados en lágrimas y su firmeza flaqueó, púes él no deseaba hacer llorar o sufrir a Naruto. Cediendo a la petición de ese rubio que –ahora sabía– no le podía negar nada.

–Bien… explíquense.

En cuanto esa frase dejó su boca, el rubio sonrió radiantemente.

Uno de los hombres –que tenía un pañuelo en el ojo izquierdo–, comenzó con el relato…

–El Señor Feudal, nos ha pedido que nuestras mujeres vayan a servirle a su castillo, sin embargo ellas nunca vuelven y si lo hacen, lo hacen muertas… Y nos hemos quedado sin ninguna de ellas.

Sasuke no pareció muy convencido, mas por el blondo aceptó la explicación.

–Comprendo…, mas ¡No quiero que se acerquen a Naruto! –rugió como última advertencia.

El Dios Dragón alzó a su compañero humano y se alejó del lugar. Poco después al llegar a su hogar –templo– Sasuke preguntó:

–A ese hombre parecía faltarle un ojo… ¿es un castigo por querer rescatar a las mujeres?

El rubio suspiró abatido, sabiendo que el Dios era muy inteligente y había deducido todo, solo con ver al hombre del pañuelo y los paños que le cubrían a él sus mejillas; por lo que asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

–…

–¿Que te hicieron a ti? ¿Te cortaron?

El jovencito no se movió, inclinando la cabeza, sin embargo el Dragón insistió:

–Muéstrame…

El rubio sintió un suave toque de unos dedos que bajaban las vendas y alzó la vista hacia donde el Dragón se había convertido en un hombre pelinegro muy atractivo.

–Mi Naruto… –susurró el hombre que no era otro que Sasuke _Kami-Sama_ – Pobrecito…

Unos labios se posaron como un toque de mariposa en las mejillas del rubio y este sintió como sus heridas por fin cicatrizaban y ya no dolían. Sasuke se separó del jovencito y sonrió…

–Ahora tienes unos hermosos bigotitos. –dijo besando los labios del blondo.

El de ojos azules aun no salían de su estupor, por lo que el Dios Dragón reveló a un más que sonrojado Naruto:

–Puedo tomar forma humana… algunas veces…

Naruto para salir de su asombro y no quedar mal con decir algo fuera de lugar, salió diciendo:

–Voy por agua.

Al anochecer, Naruto descansaba tranquilamente arropado por el cuerpo del poderoso Dios, mas este aún tenía una idea rondando en la cabeza. Movió al pequeño y vio que no despertó, por lo que salió muy sigiloso y se dirigió a donde, le habían informado vivía _ese_ Señor Feudal…

Sasuke no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino y al hacerlo… entró al castillo y del Señor Feudal solo quedó un cuerpo sin alma…

El Dios Dragón regresó prometiéndose que Naruto no debía saber nada de lo sucedido.

000

Era de mañana cuando el ruido en el pueblo, llamó la atención del de bigotitos. Se acercó a una saliente que miraba en dirección de este y se asomó.

Miró asombrado como todas las mujeres de la aldea estaban de regresó, siendo recibidas por sus familias.

Más que contento regresó a contarle todo a _Kami_ - _Sama_ , pero creía que este sabía mucho de eso.

–¡ _Kami-Sama! ¡Kami-Sama_!

El dragón vio al rubio revoltoso correr en su dirección y esperó que este le relatara las nuevas noticias.

–¿Ha hecho usted algo? –El niño cuestionó y notó la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro del Dios– ¡Todas las mujeres de la aldea, han regresado!

Y si bien en un principio Naruto estaba feliz por lo sucedido, pronto su felicidad se evaporó al notar algo…

–Ya no… será necesario… que usted tenga… como compañía a un hombre…

Concluyó cabizbajo el rubio. Sasuke notó la depresión del jovencito y preguntó curioso:

–¡¿No estás feliz?! Ellos ya no te molestaran…

El de ojos azules no respondió, más el aura de tristeza no desaparecía y el Dragón supo porque, al escuchar hablar a Naruto:

–Yo… debo ir… por una mujer… para que me sustituya y…

Sasuke miró serió al humano y supo que debía confesar y mostrar lo que sentía.

–Naruto… querrías… ser mi pareja…

–¡¿Eh?!

Y es que la falta de reacción del rubio de marquitas, se debía a que no podía creer que el Dios Dragón le estuviese pidiendo eso, sin embargo al ver la seriedad en el rostro de este… supo que era realidad y solo atinó a decir:

–Yo… Si… ¡voy… a purificar mi cuerpo!

Sasuke se transformó y detuvo la carrera del rubio que se removía inquieto tratando de zafarse y salir a lavarse, más el moreno no se lo permitió y es que él ya deseaba demasiado a Naruto.

El Dios ya tocaba por sobre la ropa al rubio…

–Está bien, no estás sucio.

–No... Yo… por favor _Kami-Sama_ …

–Mi nombre es Sasuke*… por fin puedo compartirlo con alguien.

Naruto se giró y vio los ojos negros y profundos, y supo que ese era ni más ni menos, un gran nombre para un Dios.

El moreno cedió y por fin dijo:

–Si quieres lavarte, vamos juntos.

Cargó al rubio y de ese modo lo llevó hasta un estanque natural de agua caliente. Los dos se introdujeron y las ropas sobraron en ambos.

Con las pieles desnudas, al igual que los sentimientos. Naruto sintió como por primera vez se entregaba a un varón, aunque este fuese un Dios.

Cuando el moreno se corrió dentro de su rubio, este suspiró más que satisfecho entre los brazos fuertes que lo rodeaban.

Naruto sintió el aliento del Dios en su oído…

–Naruto… tengamos un niño…

–…

Un sonrojó en las mejillas con bigotitos, fue la respuesta.

–Por eso puedo convertirme en humano… podemos tenerlos… y si tomé este forma es porque encontré a mi compañero de vida.

…

 **Fin**

Antes de que se vayan… ¡Nos vemos en el epilogo! Mil gracias por sus comentarios.

Sasuke (ayudar, asistir, intervenir) Nombre compuesto: Sa, de 'satsu' (asistencia, ayuda) + Suke (protección)

Significado: ayudar, intervenir, intervención, asistencia

Significado abstracto: Que será amable y ayudará a otros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogo**

El Gran Dios Dragón errante, miraba desde la saliente de la cima de la montaña, a la gente de la aldea, a esos que protegía y cuidaba. Las risas de los niños llegaron a sus oídos y su sonrisa se torció, orgullosa:

–Los niños del pueblo son simpáticos, pero… el mío es el más adorable de todos.

Como si sus pensamientos tuviesen que ser confirmados, escuchó unos pasos apresurados detrás de él.

Naruto iba corriendo llevando en brazos a un pequeño dragoncito color ébano con pequeños, pero hermosos, ojitos azules:

–¡Sasuke- _sama_! ¡Sasuke- _sama_!

El Dragón se giró a ver a su familia:

–¿Qué sucede?

El rubio tomó el aire que había perdido en la carrera y contó orgulloso, mostrando al peque.

–¡Ha hablado! ¡El pequeño ha hablado!

–¡Oh yo quiero oírlo también! –pidió el Dragón.

El rubio acomodó al dragoncito y lo instó con cariño:

–Vamos, pequeño, dilo de nuevo…

El pequeño se removió, pero no dijo nada, más los cariños de su rubio gestante, lo convencieron…

–Na… Naduto…

Sasuke acarició con su hocico a su hijo y compañero, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de los dos, pues si había sido errante era para poder llegar hasta ellos.

…

La familia del Dios Dragón vivía tranquilamente y feliz en su templo; no les hacía falta nada. Sin embargo Sasuke conocía muy bien a su rubio y notaba como este miraba de vez en cuando con cierto anhelo un lugar en el pueblo.

En cierta ocasión –sintiendo como su pequeño jugaba con su cola–, vio que el rubio miraba hacia la aldea.

–Naruto.

–¿Si? –se giró veloz el rubio.

–¿Qué es lo que ves en esa casa?

–Yo… –Las mejillas con bigotitos se sonrojaron.

–Dímelo.

Naruto miró al Dios y sonrió algo apenado.

–Yo... ese lugar es un restaurante… ahí cocinan _ramen_.

Sasuke alzó a su hijo y lo colocó entre sus patas delanteras.

–¿Que es el _ramen_? –cuestionó el Dios.

El rubio se rascó la nuca, pues si bien para él era muy obvio que el _ramen_ era una comida impresionante, no sabía cómo explicárselo a Sasuke- _sama_.

–¡Es una comida deliciosa!

El Dragón comentó:

–No lo he visto en el bosque.

–Oh no, lo hacen los aldeanos.

–…

Sasuke no le dio importancia, pues consideraba que si la comida no crecía naturalmente no era un excelente.

Naruto suspiró derrotado, pero por eso no notó como el Dragón mayor lo miraba…, pensando cómo dar el mensaje a los que llevaban sus ofrendas.

000

A la mañana siguiente; Sasuke llaveó a su hijo con él para que Naruto durmiera un rato más.

Los dos dragones entraban al bosque cuando vieron llegar a unos aldeanos.

Sasuke se escondió y esperó…

Un aldeano de coleta miró el recipiente y sonrió agarrándolo y llevándoselo con él.

El Dios errante sonrió de lado, pensando: _ese humano no es tonto_ y llamó a su cachorro para seguir su camino.

000

Sasuke descansaba vigilando que su hijo no se alejara mucho en sus juegos, cuando vieron a un rubio corriendo feliz a su encuentro llevando un tazón muy grande…

–¡Mire Sasuke- _sama_! ¡Es _ramen_!

El Dragón se estiró y miró sin mucho interés, lo que a su rubio compañero le hacían brillar los ojos azules.

–No está muy caliente, pero ¡Oh, huele delicioso!

Para ese momento el dragoncito ya estaba muy cerca de su gestante y olisqueaba lo mismo que este.

–Usted… ¿cómo fue que…?

Naruto no sabía cómo preguntar ¿cómo fue que el Dios pidió eso? y más… ¡solo para él!

El rubio alzó la vista agradecida hacia el Dragón y este se convirtió en humano; lo que el de bigotitos vio como oportunidad y dejando el bol de lado, abrazó y besó al moreno; por supuesto este correspondió y alzó en vilo a su compañero.

En el momento en que los dos dejaron su mundo de amor… Naruto notó unos ruidos de ¿succión?

–¡Peque!

El dragoncito ébano tenía todo el hociquito sucio de ramen y en el bol de este… no había nada. Naruto estaba dividido entre llorar por la pérdida de su amado _ramen_ o sonreír por que su hijo había heredado ese mismo amor.

Sasuke abrazó a su rubio consolándolo.

–Ya pediré más.

Naruto suspiró y alzó a su hijo en brazos.

–Vamos a bañarnos peque. –No podía enojarse con su bebé.

La familia fue hasta el estanque de agua caliente, donde Sasuke se sentó y sentó a su compañero en sus piernas. Naruto a su vez lavaba al pequeño…

–Hey pequeño ¿sabías que papá y mamá te hicieron aquí? –dijo muy quitado de la pena Sasuke.

–¡Sasuke- _sama_! –regañó el rubio mojando al otro.

Un Sasuke mojado y regañado solo rió divertido.

–Pero es cierto y algún día, el pequeño saldrá a buscar a su pareja…

Naruto lavaba a su bebé, pensando, que deseaba que eso tardara mucho.

 **Fin**

Muchas gracias por leer. Y por cierto este epilogo sí que cambió en comparación del original, pero el Mpreg si es del _manga_.

Si no coloqué el nombre del dragoncito es por el título y canción que dieron vida a este _fic_ y para que ustedes se imaginen a quien quieran y quien será su pareja ;)


End file.
